Darkstorm Multiversal Episode 3: Open War
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Story So Far Ok, I think I should update my resume for this one because whoever this Eggman is, human or not, he is going to pay for what he has rot upon this world. Theses Mobians are now getting the aid of an Apocalian King and addition it turns out we have help from the future as well, what is with that? Oh well in all honesty we can use all the help we can get in this investigation and this long war. Transcript Blaze THC:(Watching from afar) Jack: (is seen alone, thinking about what he saw) (blushing a bit) (in thought: She blushed the same way I did. Could there be some magic in the air? I might as well find out.) (breathes in & out) (seeing Blaze THC) Hm? (Blush a bit more Upon seeing her) Um, excuse me? Blaze THC:(runs activating her hover skates) Jack: (notice this & tries to go after her as he begins running at his decent running speed, trying to talk to her) Wait a second... I'm a friendly face. Please, I just want to talk to you. Blaze THC: (Power slides under a root) Jack: (surprised by her new power slide & her new tricks, blush a bit) Whoa... (continues running down the hill, trying to keep on following Blaze THC the best he can) Please hold on. Blaze THC:(Stops) What? Jack: (stops as well, panting a bit, looking around to see it's just the two of us) Im very sorry, I just want to talk to you. Heart to heart, just the two of us. (Blush a bit) I don't mean any harm. So please tell me, who are you & what are you doing out here all alone? Blaze THC: I am Princess Blaze II, you can know me as Blaze the Hedgecat Jack: (blush a bit more) Please to meet you... (bows) My name is Jack the Hedgehog, cousin of Sonic. So what brings a nice girl like you to a place like this? Blaze THC: I can't tell you, I'm sorry (Pulls out a Chaos Emerald) Chaos, CONTROL (Teleports out) Darkstorm: Jack, where are you? Jack: Huh? Darkstorm? (Turns to him) Is that you? I'm here. Darkstorm:(Runs up to him) Jack: Sorry for running off like that. How was your investigation with the Freedom Fighters or are you just getting started? Darkstorm: So far Tails and Nicole have taken samples and I have Eggman's scent in case we decide to follow him. We kinda wanted to know where you ran off to Jack: Well, you see... it's kinda hard to explain, but I just saw a female black Hedgecat in purple clothing with shoes that can hover. She said her name was Princess Blaze the II, but she wanted me to call her Blaze the Hedgecat. But before I can get a chance to talk to her on what she is doing here, she teleported away, apologising to me that she can't tell. And the reason being is because... I'm beginning to blush for her kind heart. (Blushes for Blaze THC, but is also blushing in embarrassment) I think I'm in love. Darkstorm: You don't think she is a spy for the enemy? Jack: (a bit surprised & a bit defensive) What? No. Why would you say that? Darkstorm: Personal experience but I will give this girl the benefit of the doubt Tails: NICOLE found a temporal disturbance... Darkstorm: Temporal? NICOLE: A shift in the fabric of time. Darkstorm: Thank you, But who would break the delecate balance? Patricia: No idea, but I might have a theory. Someone mustve came from the future. Layla: The future? Are you sure? Patricia: Believe what you want to believe. Jack: Strange, but who do you think it is? Darkstorm: what about lover boys muse? Jack: Who? Me? Layla: Unsure, if he can keep his emotions in check, he can come with us. If not, then he needs to stay. Jack: Hey wait, I still have unanswered question for the cute princess I just met & followed. Patricia: I know. And We understand your emotions, Jack. Especially I do. Darkstorm: I have a wife and 5 kids at home so yea. Jack: (having a lot to think about & agrees to these terms) Ok, ok, I agree to your terms. Let's see if we can get answers. If we can find someone who can help us give us any clues. Layla: Good boy, now let's see if we can find any clues. Darkstorm: Jacky-boy lets find her Jack: Right. Jack, Patricia, Layla: (head out with Darkstorm, Tails & NICOLE) Patricia: And don't worry, Sonic & the others are on lookout duty incase of an oncoming attack. Darkstorm: Got it Jack, Patricia, Layla: (begins searching with Darkstorm, Tails & NICOLE for Blaze THC, while Sonic & the others are on lookout duty) Darkstorm: Wolf Spirit Guide us (eyes turn wolfish) Jack: (thinking about the last place I saw Blaze the Hedgecat in the woods before she disappeared) Hmm... (Looking around with the group for any clues) Patricia & Layla: (climbing up the trees carefully to try & find Blaze THC from above) Layla: Tails? NICOLE? Did you two find anything? Tails: Nothing yet Darkstorm: I got her scent Patricia: It must be her. Jack: (to Darkstorm) Lead the way, please? Jack, Patricia & Layla: (follows Darkstorm with Tails & NICOLE) Darkstorm:(runs ahead sniffing around) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (continues searching with Tails & NICOLE, while following Darkstorm) Patricia & Layla: (hop on their flying broomsticks to fly up to help continue the search with a birds eye view) Jack: (hoping that he might find Blaze THC soon) Blaze THC: What, how'd you find me? Darkstorm:(Tackles her) Patricia: Were so sorry about this. Jack: (comes over with the group) We hope that we didn't hurt you. (Blushing, while feeling saddened) I'm so sorry, Blaze. But I feel like I couldn't stay away when my heart feels this warm & we have a whole lot of questions we have to ask. We're so terribly sorry about all. Patricia & Layla: (comforting Jack & Blaze THC, feeling sorry for the two) Blaze THC: Um why am I in cuffs and what (Blushing steam coming out here ears) Patricia: Sorry about Jack, what he's trying to say is that he is smitten with you. Plus we would like to ask a few questions on who are you & where did you come from? Jack: (still blushing red, having warm feelings for Blaze THC) It's complicated. Blaze THC:(Blushing) You like me? Darkstorm: to the point Blaze THC: I am from many years into the future in the SOL Dimension sent by my mother for my protection Jack: (is surprised with the group) The future? Layla: (wondering if Tails & Nicole knows about anyone that live in the Sol Dimension) Patricia: Oh dear... (comforts Blaze THC with Jack) What happened there? Blaze THC: We were betrayed and my father captured Darkstorm: Who was your father? Blaze THC: Shadow the Hedgehog Jack: (is a bit surprised about she is sent back for protection) What? (Mind: Mind blown. He is married in the future with a wife.) Oh wow, were so sorry for what happened in the future. Layla: (as he & Patricia felt more sorry for Blaze THC) But how did this happen? Who captured your father in the future? Blaze THC: I don't know mom sent me here before I could find out, dad was her most loyal Knight and beloved king he taught me everything from the fine arts to combat Patricia: Oh I see. (Gently comforts Blaze THC) Maybe we can bring you back to Knothole for something to drink. Jack: (blushes a bit) It'll be ok, Blaze. We can help you cheer up, if you like. We might introduce you to the other Freedom Fighters, once we head back to Knothole together. Blaze THC: (Giggles) Ok (Takes his hand) Darkstorm: (Chuckles) We best hurry Jack: (blushes with Blaze THC while heading back with her, Darkstorm, Tails & Nicole) Patricia & Layla: (smile while they follow suite) Darkstorm:(Flies into the air) Jack: (seeing Knothole Village up ahead, allowing Blaze THC to enter the village first) There it is, Blaze. Welcome to Knothole Village. Patricia: (smiling cutely) We would very much like to introduce you to Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor & the others. Layla: (smiles) Right, your gonna love it here. Blaze THC:(Leans against a tree) Thanks Jack: Your welcome. Make yourself at home. (head out to find Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Amy & the others to introduce them to Blaze THC) Patricia: Maybe we can help you find a place to sleep in Knothole. I'm sure we can find you a nice cozy hut. Blaze THC: Thanks Patricia & Layla: (help Blaze THC on finding a cozy hut for her to sleep in) (Smiling cutely) Blaze THC:(Snoozes) (End) Category:Episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal: Season 1